Beyblade Pokemon Masters
by Eon Enigma
Summary: This story's first three chapters are shared with my first story, "True love will never fade," so if you haven't read those three chapters yet, then you should do that before you start reading this story.


**Hello there. Just do you know, if you ignored the summary of this story, this story's first 3 chapters are the same as my first story "True love will never fade," and it will start before the team member selection for Japan in Beyblade Metal Masters, but after Gingka gets Galaxy Pegasus. France will be Kalos in this story, seeing as this takes place in the Pokemon world, but with beyblades as well. I'm honestly not sure what rating to give this story, so I'll make it T for now, seeing as it's first three chapters are within "True love will never fade."**

 **I don't own Pokémon or Beyblade, all rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my OCs, the alternate events of my stories, as well as my storylines, and my art.**

* * *

 **Altomare**

It's been 2 weeks since Ash and Latias have been considered a couple. Ash called his mother and told her he'll be staying in Altomare for a few weeks an hour after he and Latias reunited. Right now they were heading back to Bianca and Lorenzo's house after their first date.

"I think that went pretty well. What do you think Latias?" Ash asked his girlfriend.

 _"Yeah. The food was great, and it was quite romantic,"_ Latias said.

"Hey Latias, do you have a name like humans do?" Ash asked.

 _"Yes. My full name is Sylvia Mary Johnson, but you can just call me Sylvia. By the way, my brother's first name is Chuck, and his middle name is Luigi,"_ Latias said happily.

"Sylvia. I like that name a lot," Ash said before he gave Latias a quick kiss.

When they got to the house, they noticed Bianca, Sylvia's brother, Chuck, and Lorenzo heading their way, and it looked like they were in a hurry.

 _ **"Hey Bianca and Chuck. Hey Lorenzo. Why are you in a hurry?"**_ both Ash and Sylvia asked them at same time.

Bianca, Chuck, and Lorenzo stopped in their tracks before Lorenzo decided to speak. "You haven't heard? There's going to be a famous Blader who is the son of my son's friend visiting Altomare, seeing as we now have an airport that was built 2 months ago," Lorenzo said.

While Sylvia seemed excited, Ash just stared in confusion. "Is a Blader a person who competes in competitions with those tops called beyblades, or beys for short?" Ash asked, never really having much interest in it due to being born and raised in Pallet Town.

"Yes it is. I'm not surprised though that you didn't know for sure, seeing as you grew up in a town that mainly just talks about pokémon," Bianca said calmly.

 _"Hey Ash, I'm guessing the reason why you know my name is because my sister told you, right?"_ Chuck asked Ash.

"Yep, and she also told me her name was Sylvia," Ash said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Ash and Sylvia, would you like to come with us to meet this Blader?" Lorenzo asked.

 _ **"Sure!"**_ both Ash and Sylvia said excitedly.

* * *

When they arrived at the airport, it was 12:30 pm Kst (Kanto standard time), and the plane would arrive in 30 minutes. When the plane arrived, everyone on the plane got off and headed through the airport. Bianca, Chuck and Lorenzo had fallen asleep on some benches when a young man they were looking for had almost walked by them, only to stop and look at Ash and Sylvia. Before he could speak, Ash decided to ask a question.

"Who are you, and why were you staring at me and my girlfriend?" Ash asked curiously.

"WHAT?! You don't know who I am?!" the young man exclaimed out of surprise.

"No clue," Ash said, causing the young man to slump over.

"How do you not know about me? I'm one of the best Bladers in Japan," the young man said, still surprised.

"I'm guessing your the famous Blader that I heard about from my friend Lorenzo," Ash said, wondering if he was correct. Before The young man could speak, Sylvia squealed put of excitement after having been quiet out of shock.

 _"I can't believe it...You're Gingka Hagane! I'm Sylvia, and I'm one of your biggest fans,"_ Sylvia said excitedly.

"Where did that voice come from?" the young man named Gingka said while looking for where the voice cam from.

 _"It came from me, the Latias, and by the way, I'm using telepathy, which isn't uncommon in psychic types. So try not to be freaked out,"_ Sylvia said, which caused Gingka to look at her after she was done talking.

After that, Gingka blinked a few times before speaking. "Well, I probably would have freaked out if you hadn't told me," Gingka said to Sylvia.

 _"You're starting to remind me of my boyfriend, but much more emotional and less attractive, to me at least,"_ Sylvia said while also trying not to offend Gingka.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Gingka asked before remembering something. He remembered that he thought he heard Ash ask something about why he was looking at him and his girlfriend. "Hey you, um... Whatever your name is. What's your name, and is the girlfriend you mentioned Sylvia?" Gingka asked, wanting to know what Ash's response was, but also thinking if he said yes to being Sylvia's boyfriend, that Ash would just be joking.

"I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto, and yes, Sylvia is my girlfriend, and we just had our first date today," Ash said with a smile on his face.

Gingka stared blankly before laughing. "Good one. You almost had me for a second there. Who would ever believe a pokémon and a human would fall in... love," Gingka said, opening his eyes only to notice Ash and Sylvia kissing. Gingka then started freaking out, only to be told to be quiet by Ash and Sylvia. After things had settled down a bit and they got to know each other better, Gingka decided to ask Ash a question.

"Hey Ash. Did you say that you heard about me from a friend of yours named Lorenzo?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah, he's sleeping on that bench over there," Ash said, pointing to the bench on the other side of Chuck and Bianca. Gingka then walked over to Lorenzo and started trying to wake him up. The first attempt did nothing. On the second attempt, it looked like Lorenzo was about to wake up, but he must have fell back to sleep. Finally, on the third attempt, Lorenzo woke up, slowly opening his eyes.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Lorenzo asked, before noticing Gingka. "Are you Gingka Hagane?"

"Yes I am. My father told me you found two ancient beys under the city when you were building the airport," Gingka told Lorenzo.

"So that's why your here. Follow me then," Lorenzo said before waking up Chuck and Bianca. After Chuck and Bianca calmed down after being excited due to seeing Gingka, Ash, Sylvia, Chuck, Bianca, and Lorenzo started leading Gingka to the museum.

* * *

 **So what does everyone think of this so far? I do plan on getting back to my other story, "An Old Friend," but for right now, I'll focus on this story.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
